Aftermath
by P-Artsypants
Summary: It was the will of the Astrals that the line of Lucis continue. So Noctis wakes up with a sword in his chest. That's just the first in a series of roadblocks keeping him from his happy ending. One-shot


Aftermath

My New Years Resolution is to reach 1,000,000 words archived on . Only 250,000 left to go!

—

When Noctis awoke, he wasn't quite sure what he had expected. Probably some sort of void, or an ideal world. Certainly not the throne room, still on the throne, still impaled.

His body was weak and his vision was blurry, but no doubt about it, the Sword of the Father was still resting in his sternum. A numbing feeling held him delicately, though, and no pain had yet reached him.

Then, the door to the room opened and he heard Gladio. "Oh Christ…"

Ignis followed. "Bad, hmm? It is no wonder Prompto didn't want to come in. Must be gruesome." He sighed. "I suppose we should get to work removing him. We'll have to find a place in the royal tombs. Perhaps by his father."

Then, his two friends were close to him, and Noctis could faintly make out their forms.

With all the strength in his body, he raised his hand. "Ignis…Gladio…" He whispered.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Gladio's voice rocked the room.

"Prompto! He's alive!" Ignis called back to the atrium.

As the third companion ran into the room, crying out for the King, Noctis rested his outstretched hand on his father's sword and absorbed it into his chest in a wisp of blue. With nothing to hold him in place, he began to slump forward before Gladio caught him.

"Iggy, what are we going to do? Lestallum is several days away."

Prompto was at his side, an Elixir in hand. "Here buddy, drink this."

But before the curative could get anywhere near him, a man's voice spoke. "He will live."

The group looked to the hole that was blasted in the wall of the Throne room. There, in gold and black armor stood an abnormally large man. Swords stood against his back, and dual capes blew in the breeze, resembling wings. He watched them omniscient eyes.

Ignis finally spoke the question that everyone was wondering. "Who are you?"

All waited for him to speak, but he merely raised a hand.

Noctis raised into the air, slightly floating above Gladio's arms. A ring of light formed around his frail body, and the gaping wound in his chest burned with a blue flame. Then, as soon as it began, it was over, and Gladio caught him once again. His eyes closed and he fell back into slumber. Only scarred tissued remained of his fatal blow.

Ignis was first to address the man, "I was under the impression that Noctis…was going to have to perish to heal the Scourge. And with that wound…"

"He was." The man answered, finally stepping closer. "He knew this when he fell asleep in the crystal. But, it is the will of the Astrals, my will, that he should live. And the line of Lucis continue."

"Your will?" Gladio asked.

"You asked me who I was, Advisor. I am known by many names, the Draconian, the Bladekeeper, the God of War…"

"Bahamut!" Prompto nearly shouted.

The astral smiled. "That is correct, Gunner."

The group looked at each other, not knowing how to react to such news.

"In gratitude for stopping Ifrit, and bringing the dawn, we have allowed him to return to his throne. Eos is unstable, as all kingdoms have fallen. The people need a king."

Ignis nodded heavily, agreeing with the god.

"His life is all we have restored to him. His power, the arms, his strength, those he has lost in sacrifice."

Gladio was the one who spoke. "He doesn't need to fight anymore. We'll protect him."

Bahamut smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way." He turned to leave. "One more thing." He glanced at the crystal shining brightly above the throne. "There is but another gift for the king, which will come in time."

The group looked at said crystal, and then looked back to Bahamut, only to find him gone.

"That was cool!" Said Prompto. "Had I been thinking, I would have taken his picture."

"Enough chit chat, let's get his Royal Pain in the Ass to Lestallum."

—

When Noctis awoke a second time, he was in a small room covered with peeling, dingy wallpaper. An IV was hooked up to his arm and bandages wrapped around his limbs. He glanced around the room, still too weak to move his head. Next to him was an empty chair. Near the foot of the bed, Gladio held a book, and looked like he was engrossed, while Prompto was asleep on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Gladio to notice the King staring at him.

"About time, Sleeping Beauty."

"Water…" Noctis asked, in a gravelly voice.

As Gladio stood, Prompto rolled off his shoulder and woke suddenly. "Hey, what's the big—oh Noct!"

The weak King barely had time to brace himself before Prompto was on top of him, bawling his eyes out. "I can't believe it! You're alive! You're really here! I thought—oh sorry!" He hopped off of him, resting a warm hand on his shoulder. "I got a little carried away."

Noctis raised a hand to his in reassurance, to show it was okay.

Gladio returned with a styrofoam cup and a bendy straw. "Let me sit you up." He flipped a switch on the bed, before the back raised.

He took the cup gratefully and drank. When he spoke again, his voice wasn't nearly as gravelly. "Where are we?"

"At a hospital in Lestallum." Stated Gladio.

Prompto continued. "After we found you alive in the Citadel, Bahamut healed your wound where you were impaled, and we brought you here. You've been unconscious for about four days."

"Thank you." Noctis closed his eyes again, for a moment. "Bahamut healed me?"

"He said something about Eos needing a King."

Noctis allowed himself to sneer. "Of course."

"But for the time being," Ignis spoke from the door, entering, "Eos needs it's king to rest. The King's friends can take care of the world for a few weeks."

Noctis took another sip. "A few weeks, huh?"

"You lost a lot of blood. Not to mention all the damage you took from Ardyn. And…you will probably never get your strength back all the way. We have found that the royal arms we collected have returned to their tombs. Not including your father's."

Noctis held his hand out, allowing the weapon to come to his hand. Though, he was not prepared for the weight, and his arm dropped uselessly to the bed. "It's heavier than I remember." He said with a smirk.

"It's okay." Prompto assured, picking up the weapon and putting it away from the bed.

"Well," began the King with a smile. "Now I have an excuse to sleep."

"And no one will fight you over it." Gladio agreed.

As the week progressed, rumors of the King of Lucis still being alive and in Lestallum grew, and Noctis had daily visitors. It started with Iris and Talcott, two who had known his fate in the first place. Iris had grown into a young woman, and out of her childhood crush on Noctis. Though, when she saw him, she didn't hesitate to give a delicate kiss to his forehead.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She only smiled at him, with a tear running down her face. "Thank you. I never thought I'd see the sun again."

He merely reached out and took her hand. "I wasn't about to fight destiny. An destiny wanted to see the sun again too."

Talcott came daily, and brought cards to play with. He was the king's source of land-wise news, as he always had been. The teen recounted things happening all over the continent. Things that weren't on the news. "Altissa is apparently up an running again. It seems like the daemons never really had any footing over there, since the city is surrounded by water."

"It was a very brightly lit city, if I remember." Noctis added.

"The Secretary of Accordo, Camelia Claustra, would be a great person to get into contact with once you are well." Said Ignis. "I have already written her, and I await her response."

"Rummy," said Prompto, cleaning up the discard pile and putting down all the cards in his hand.

"Aww man," Noctis huffed, throwing down his cards. "Again?"

"I can focus on cards or politics. And I know nothing about politics."

The King rolled his eyes.

A week passed. Noctis awoke sometime at 10, still drowsy. But a red notebook laid on his lap. Confused, Noctis glanced to the foot of the bed where Umbra laid, curled up and sleeping.

Noctis held the notebook sheepishly, not really wanting to open it, lest the memories return to take him.

His precious Luna.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Gladio spoke.

Noctis almost jumped out of his skin. "When did you get here?"

His friend yawned. "I've been here all night. Your dog came in sometime around six am."

Noctis looked back to the notebook, wild curiosity burning his eyes. Finally, he opened the book and flipped to the latest page.

—

Lunafreya Nox Flueret, Oracle and Princess of Tenebrae, opened her eyes in the ruined throne room of Insomnia. Sunlight filtered in through a huge hole in the wall. She sat upon the throne, which was sadly drenched in blood, much like the dress she died in.

She stood, weak, but still curious. On the ground in front of her, waited a woman in a black dress.

"Gentiana!" Luna spoke, hurrying down the steps to her friend. "Oh Gentiana!"

The woman embraced Luna, holding her warmly, despite the ever coldness in her touch. "Oh dear child. I'm so happy to see you here again."

"But, where is _here_? Surely this can't be the Citadel. Since…" Luna withdrew into herself as she remembered the pierce of Ardyn's blade and the tears on Noctis' face.

"It is." Gentiana spoke gently. "Your King has fulfilled his destiny. The dawn has come and the Scourge has been destroyed."

Luna furrowed her brow. "I was there, then Noctis passed onto the afterlife. I blessed Ardyn. So how can I be alive?"

"Because we want you to be. It is Bahamut's wish to see the Lucis line continue, and only the Oracle, you, are the one for him. You've been there from the beginning, and we want you there to the end. This is how we show our gratitude."

Luna hadn't even realized she started crying until she felt the tear drip off her chin.

"Oh child, why do you cry?"

Luna wiped her face with her hand. "All I wanted…was to be with him one more time. To laugh with him. And now…thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," stated Gentiana, gently. "For your King is no longer in Insomnia. His friends have taken him back to Lestallum to be treated for his grievous wounds. But this is his home, and he will return."

Luna nodded, not minding it. "I waited to see him for twelve years. Only to be ripped away before I could speak to him in person. What's another few days?"

Gentiana smiled before looking over her clothes. "Let's see if we can't find you some clean clothes."

Luna looked down at her now sticky red dress. "Please."

Together, they made there way through the remains of the Citadel. Most of it was in good condition, but many of the rooms had been pillaged of their goods.

A few floors away from the throne, Luna opened the door to a spacious room, with black marble floors covered with plush black rugs. The bed and canopy were still in good repair, if only dusty. The dark walls were covered in video game and comic book posters. That's immediately how she knew the room belonged to her Noctis.

Gentiana wandered over to the bathroom connected to the suite. "There is running water, but it's only cold."

"That'll be fine." Luna stated, rummaging through Noctis' closet. Everything was black, such as the Kingdom of Insomnia. But she found a shirt and pair of sweatpants that would probably fit her.

"Are you hungry?" Asked her companion.

"Not much, but I will be."

"Then we best search out non-perishables. There still seems to be electricity in the city."

Luna smiled. "You remember when we traveled to start the covenant with Ramuh and Titan?"

"And we made camp in a cave?" Finished Gentiana. "That was unideal."

"But it was fun. This will be like when Noctis and his friends would stay in a camper. They called it 'Glamping.'"

"Glamping?"

"Like camping, but glamorously."

After her bath, Luna dressed in her clean clothes and felt much better. Coming back into the room, she saw Umbra waiting patiently for her. She smiled.

"Should I let Noctis know I'm here?"

"I don't see the harm in it."

—

The correspondence between Noctis and Luna had always been short and sweet. But this entry had surprised him, to say the least.

" _My dear, sweet Noctis._

 _I awoke in the Citadel, expecting to find you. Gentiana has stated that you have gone to Lestallum for medical attention. I suppose that makes sense, with what has transpired these last few days. But I have no way to get to you, so I'm afraid I'll just have to await you here. The Citadel is not in great shape, since the empire razed it. I am scavenging the city for food, as I did when I set out to make the covenants. Do you know a safe place to stay? For now, I think I have found your childhood bedroom. I hope you don't mind me borrowing some clothes._

 _Darling, I thank the Six that I can write this to you now. All I ever wanted was to laugh with you again, and that day is still coming. Now, sooner then ever._

 _I anxiously await your return, My King._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_."

As soon as he finished reading the note, Noctis swung his feet over the side of the bed and made to stand.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?!" Gladio pushed him harshly back down.

"We have to go back to Crown City! Luna's waiting for me!"

"Bullshit, that's just the pain medication talking."

"Is not!" Noctis fought against him, weakly.

"Did you forget that she died?! You saw it! We all saw it!"

"And so did I!" Noctis screamed back, his throat protesting it. He took his notebook and put it in Gladio's hands. "Just read it!"

Full of doubt, the swordsman glanced over the words, his brow furrowing as he read. "Well, I'll be damned. This must have been what Bahamut meant."

"What?"

"Oh right, you were passed out. After he healed you, Bahamut promised one more gift for you yet to come, and then looked at the crystal."

"It was Luna…" he muttered to himself. "Now if you'll excuse me." Noctis placed his feet on the ground and made to stand, again.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't say you could leave."

Noctis pushed off the bed, his legs weak and trembling. "But I have to go to Luna!"

"I know! But—!" Gladio grit his teeth as a storm grew within him. "Look, just sit for now. Let me get Specs. He'll know what to do." And with that, he left, notebook in hand.

But Noctis wasn't about to sit around and wait. Under Umbra's watch, the King stood shakily. "Ohh…that doesn't feel good." He whimpered. Still, he took a step forward, and then proceeded to fall flat on his face. He grunted.

"What did I say?!" Gladio's harsh voice came from the door.

Noctis pushed up on his arms as they trembled. The much bigger man yanked him off the floor. And pushed him rather harshly back into bed. "Didn't you make a big deal about getting to sleep and rest? And _now_ you're trying to push yourself!?"

Ignis waited patiently on the other side of the room. Once Gladio's lecture finished, he began. "Gladio read me Luna's letter. I'll be sending over Talcott and Iris to Insomnia to check up on her. They'll be taking the first group of refugees with them to begin restoration of the city. You, however, can't leave quite yet." With that, he handed the notebook back to him.

Noctis frowned, taking the book back and setting it on his food tray.

"Simply explain to her the situation. You can't go anywhere without a physician's care. And Lestallum doesn't have any doctor's to spare."

Finally, Noctis relented. "Fine. But I need a pen and my wallet."

Both items were retrieved and Noctis began his reply.

" _Dearest Luna,_

 _You have no idea how amazing it is to read your handwriting again after all these years. Your death took an enormous toll on me, and not a day went by that I didn't think of you._

 _But unfortunately, I'm not allowed to leave Lestallum quite yet. I'm being held prisoner by my friends and the doctors. But some of my acquaintances will be coming to Crown City to start restoration._

 _My flat was in a high rise, and might be safe. I know I had a lot of ramen noodles in the kitchen, and those things never expire. I have put my address and taped my keycard to the back of this page._

 _Please make yourself at home, Luna. I'm sorry I can't be there to host you properly. But I'll see you soon, and I'll keep in contact with Umbra._ "

His pen paused, hesitating, but he decided that hesitating was stupid, and wrote honestly.

" _I love you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _King Noctis Lucis Caelum._ "

Umbra waited patiently to retrieve the book and once it was secured in his pouch, the dog stood and trotted off.

Prompto, carrying a plate of skewers, entered the room. "I just saw Umbra. What's up?"

Noctis smiled softly at his best friend. "It's Luna. She's alive and waiting for me in Crown City."

Prompto smiled. "Cool, dude."

"That's all you have to say? 'Cool'?"

"Dude, okay, nothing is surprising anymore. You disappear for ten years, then when you reappear, you have like, the ultimate power. I witnessed all Six Astrals come to earth, two of them fought another, and then I saw you die. Not only that, but you made the sun rise, which hadn't happened in ten years, and then you were still alive with a giant sword sitting in your chest? For you to tell me that the Oracle, that died ten years ago, isn't dead either, is actually really predictable, with how things are progressing."

The other three in the room were quiet as Prompto took a bite from a skewer. "Face it, I'm just not surprised anymore."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Noctis snickered.

Ignis put a hand on his chin, the way he always did when he was deep in thought.

"What's that look for, Specs?" Asked Noctis.

"I'm wondering what the best way to make an address is. We could always make an announcement in the square, since most everyone is in Lestallum."

"Do they not have any radio stations anymore?"

"I guess that would work too. I just thought making a public appearance would be the best course of action."

Prompto spoke, "we can't set up a mic to the radio station from the square? A public address that's on the radio."

"Could be tricky, but I'll ask around. Our old pal Vyv might know a thing or two."

"Is he still kicking?" Noctis asked, genuinely surprised.

"Still kicking and asking for my photos." Said Prompto. "He wrote on you on occasion, saying nothing but good things. I think we can trust him."

Ignis nodded. "Then I'll start there. We'll plan it for a few days from now."

Noctis moved his feet to dangle on the side of the bed. "Then I need to get my strength up enough to stand at that podium."

His friends watched him momentarily, before Gladio caved. "Alright, then let's get to work." He came around to the other side of the bed and took his hands. "I'm not going to pull you up, I'm just going to keep you from falling. It's all you, Highness."

Noctis nodded and let his feet touch the ground.

—

Luna and Gentiana made it to the building Noctis had designated in the notebook. It was a high rise indeed, and the lobby door was unlocked. For the most part the lobby looked okay. Furniture was upturned and dust collected on the surfaces. They took their bags of canned foods and tried the elevator. Electricity was on intermittently over the city, but it appeared this building was one that still had it. They rode the elevator to the top floor and used the keycard to get inside. Nothing was out of place, but dust clung to every surface like snow. Luna turned her nose up. "I will have to dust before I do anything else."

She opened the window and allowed the night air in. Gentiana already got to work rifling through the cabinets looking for cleaning supplies.

"I'm sure His Majesty will enjoy having a clean place to stay when he arrives."

Luna smiled, taking the various sheets and blankets out and hanging them over the balcony railing. "I'm sure he'd like a warm hug too."

"And a kiss?"

Luna paused, blushing. "Do you think I should?"

"He wrote 'I love you' in his last letter. I think that's a pretty big clue. Have you decided what you're going to write back?"

Umbra looked at her expectantly.

To be honest, his declaration had caught her off guard. Because truly, they hadn't seen each other since they were kids. And now Noctis was another ten years older, if only in body. The True King and the Oracle. Two sides to the same coin, and star crossed lovers as long as she could remember.

"What do I even say?"

"Do you love the King?"

"Of course I love Noctis…I just…is it weird? I knew him as a child, and then only from the journal. He's 30 years old now. So much time has passed. What if he's different in real life?"

Gentiana took the Oracle by her shoulders, holding her gently. "I have watched the Prince growing up. He is never more honest and true then when he is writing you. The last ten years, he was in Stasis, he wouldn't have changed much."

"But…I can't imagine what kind of trauma he's been through in the last few days."

Gentiana smiled in her motherly way. "And you haven't? Darling, clinging to your king will help both of you heal. Don't push him away over baseless doubts."

Luna nodded, calming herself down. Then she looked to Umbra.

—

The week was progressing along, as Noctis slowly got back on his feet. Literally.

Whenever he walked, Prompto or Gladio was there to help. They switched between helping him and helping Ignis navigate blindly in the crowded city.

The first day, Noctis walked down the Hospital hallway. Then the next day he went down to the lobby. The day after that, he begged to go outside for a little.

Ignis agreed with the condition that Noctis stay in a wheelchair for the majority, and only walk in short spurts. This was good enough for the King.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Lestallum, and it seemed like everyone wanted to enjoy the sunshine, and all sorts were out and about. The first familiar face they ran into was a pleasant one. Her hair had grayed in the last decade, but her vibrance had not. She still wore her bright red hat.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite hunters. I haven't seen you around in years! Theater business keeping you busy?" Sonia asked, looking directly at Noctis.

The king's brows furrowed in confusion, before he remembered the last conversation he had with her. Then he burst out laughing.

It was her turn to be confused.

"I'm sorry professor," he shook his head and held out his hand. "I never formally introduced myself all those years ago."

"To be honest," she interrupted. "I never let you. I was just excited to get some frog hunting interns."

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"…Lucis Caelum…you mean to tell me I ordered a Prince around to catch a bunch of frogs?"

"In all fairness, I never do things I don't want to. Catching those frogs was actually really fun."

"Well, thank goodness for that." She laughed. "Oh, the boys at the university will never let me live this down."

"Sonia, I don't know if you ever told me what you learned from those frogs."

She crossed her arms, "what? Have you been under a rock? I'm the one that figured out that the night descended from the photosynthetic organisms caused by the scourge, which was from the meteor. It was published in Meteor Magazine. You know, as my star pupil, I would have expected better from you."

He shrugged. "Well, hate to break it to you, but I'm the one that wasted your years of research."

She put her hands on her hips and leaned in closer to examine him. "You're the reason the scourge is gone?"

"What, you didn't hear about it?" He teased.

Prompto watched the exchange with a broad smile on his face. He was overjoyed to see his friend so calm and carefree, especially after the fate he nearly endured.

Ignis was talking, "I seem to remember you being on the radio some years ago for your research. Might you be able to get us in contact with the agency?"

"Happy to, but it was Vyv that got me on Talk 95. I can talk to him, if you'd like. You boys did so much for us, I'll do whatever I can."

"Wonderful."

Noctis leaned back to look at Prompto. "I'm kinda tired, can you help me back?"

"Sure thing," the blond smiled, pushing him along.

When they returned to the room, Umbra laid on the bed, relaxing.

Noctis' face instantly flushed, remembering what he had said to Luna in his last entry.

"Oooooh someone's got a message from their girlfriend!" Prompto chirped, delighted.

Anxious, but nervous, Noctis sat on the bed, and crossed his legs. Then he took the notebook from the pouch and flipped through it, flipping through the familiar pages, starting from when they were kids, to teens, and then from the recent days leading up to their almost marriage.

Then he was looking at the new message, and his heart jumped into his throat.

" _Dear Noctis,_

 _We found your flat. Its very nice! We found plenty of non-expired canned goods and we should be stocked for weeks. In case you were worried, I_ have _rifled through all of your personal artifacts. I wish you had sent me some of these poems, since they're quite good._ "

Noctis shook his head, almost expecting her to do this.

" _I found your collection of comic books. I think I will be entertained until you return, fear not._

 _Noctis, my ever faithful confidant and friend. My heart belongs to you, and no one else. I love you, and desire nothing more to be with you once again._

 _Forever and Ever Yours,_

 _Luna._ "

Noctis wanted to cry in happiness. And he almost did, feeling his eyes stinging.

"Well, what does it say?"

He swallowed, snapping the notebook closed. He would reply later, and give Umbra some time to relax. "She found my comic book collection."

"Oh good, another nerd."

"You're a nerd."

The two laughed before silence took over. "Hey Prompto?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can you help me with my address?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Photos. I need visual aid."

"Oh, yeah, I can do that." He brought his camera up and inserted an old, worn SD card. "What's the speech going to be about?"

"It's the story of a boy prince that likes to sleep."

—

Several days passed before Luna saw Umbra again. By this time, she was acquainted with Iris and Talcott. And she had done what she could in helping with restoration. But now that her powers as Oracle had faded, Luna found herself in the uncomfortable situation of not knowing how to do anything. She was a prisoner of the Empire for most of her life, and dead for the last decade. All she could offer was encouragement and cleaning.

Which she came to find, was all that anyone asked of her.

" _Dear Luna,_

 _This time, instead of a letter_

 _I decided to write you a poem._

 _Please enjoy the comics,_

 _and make yourself at home._

 _I'll be on the radio,_

 _so listen on Friday at nine._

 _Then I'll be home after,_

 _ready to make you mine._

 _P.S. I'll right you a better poem later._

 _Forever and Ever Yours,_

 _Noctis, King of Poems._ "

Luna giggled and went to secure a radio.

—

The night before the speech, Noctis sat by the TV, watching cartoons. He may have been 30 years old, but in mind, he was still 20. And even then, he was immature.

Watching him was his good pal Prompto, who was going through his photos on his laptop.

Ignis walked in, a moment later, a thick binder under his arm.

"Alright Noctis, Gladio and I have prepared a speech for you for tomorrow, please read over it a few times before hand—"

"No need," the King said quickly. "Prompto and I have it covered."

"You and Prompto…?" Said the blind man. "I find that hard to believe."

Noctis held up a binder of his own. The King could be organized when dictated. "It's only natural that I'd want to write my own speech."

Ignis crossed his arms, "Nobles rarely write their own addresses."

"Luna wrote all of hers."

Prompto giggled, "he's got you there."

"Well, Luna is different."

Noctis crossed his arms, a daring look on his face. "How so?"

Ignis wasn't about to fall for it though. "She just is." He said simply. "Well, I would like to hear your speech first. So go ahead."

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise."

Gladio entered the room, with food for the group. "Let it be, Iggy. Noct already delivered the hardest speech of his life. Anything else will be a walk in the park."

The four lapsed into silence as they returned to that night several days ago, before they went to fight against Ardyn. Their last campfire outside Insomnia. Noctis had spoken to them like a brother, showed tears, and admitted that dying wasn't the hard part, it was saying goodbye to them. Those few words had been powerful, but enough to rouse in them a fighting power.

Ignis sighed, "can you at least hint to me what it's about?"

"The truth." Noctis said.

Prompto smiled.

—

At 8:30, Friday night, the citizens of Lestallum began to gather by the look out. The Disc of Cauthess burned in the background, while a podium and screen were erected in plain sight for all to see. Several microphones and cameras were set up and ready to broadcast all the king had to say.

Vyv had put an article in his magazine about the speech, as well as several news stations prepared their audience for the hallowed experience.

But most of the assembled were doubtful that any royalty was still alive.

Since where was he the last ten years? Where was he when they needed him?

Finally, the designated time arrived and a bearded man dressed in Lucis royal clothing made his way down the ramp, and then over to the podium. In one hand he carried a cane, while the other rested on the arm of a huge Swordsman, in regal Kingsglaive attire.

When Noctis reached the podium, he rested the cane underneath, and leaned on it. It _would_ be today that his strength was at it's lowest.

He took a moment to breath as cameras aimed at him, broadcasting his weary face to all those who had televisions. Confused whispers filled in the awkward air.

Finally, Noctis breathed deep and stood straight. He glanced over the stunned crowd and demanded their attention. All fell silent.

"If you haven't noticed, dawn has broken." He began.

An earth shattering cheer took over the crowd. As if his words had confirmed the impossible. They had felt the sunlight for two weeks now, and many felt it too good to be true.

Noctis smiled and waited for them to calm down. "Many of you are probably wondering, 'how has the miracle happened?' 'is this really the end of the scourge?' or maybe 'who is this crusty old man, and why does he wear the king's clothes?' Well, I'll explain everything, if you have the patience. It's a long story." He nodded to Prompto who projected the first picture on the screen. One of the four of them posed in front of the Crow's Nest. "Ten years and two months ago, my father, King Regis Lucis Caelum, was killed when the Empire invaded the Citadel. At the time, I was on my way to Altissa, to wed the Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, to secure a treaty between Lucis and Niflheim."

The king bitterly looked away with a sigh, "unfortunately, none of us had the foresight to see it was a trick." He breathed deeply to calm himself. "Rumors began to spread that both my bride to be and I had been killed. So, we decided to lay low, as not to attract the attention of the Empire."

The photos in the background changed as he progressed.

"Many of you may recognize the young boy in the front as a hunter. Others, as a errand boy, and others as a novice fisherman. Though I had my own goals to achieve, I still did whatever I could to help my people."

He glanced down at his speech, making sure he stayed on track. "At first, after we heard Insomnia had fallen, I didn't know what to do. My father's war had suddenly become my own, and I was sorely unprepared for it. But with help from the Marshal, Cor Leonis, we made our next move looking for the royal tombs and collecting the weapons of my forefathers."

The photos changed from a royal tomb, to a perfect shot of young Noctis absorbing a royal arm. "This allowed me to gather the necessary arms for my armiger, the weapon of choice for the Kings of Lucis."

Ignis tapped his foot impatiently, fearing Noctis was divulging too much information, but also not willing to interrupt the address.

"The ferry to Altissa was cut off, and so we were stranded between Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne until we could find a way over. We spent many days helping the hunters, sneaking into Imperial Bases, and searching for the tombs before help came from the most unlikely source."

A picture of Ardyn came up on the screen, from the first time they met. "The High Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of the Empire. We were rightfully suspicious of him from the beginning, but he allowed us to pass through the blockade by the Disc of Cauthess." He gestured to the fire in the distance behind him.

"Some of you might remember the strange behavior of weather back then, the earth tremors, the sporadic storms…it was because the next phase of my journey had commenced. With the help of Luna, the Oracle, I was going to receive the blessing of the Six, the first of which was Titan, the Astral who held up the Meteor.

"Shortly after, I was blessed by Ramuh, the Storm God. Then, we finally boarded a private boat and made our way over to Altissa to meet with the Oracle."

Noctis swallowed, this part of the story was going to be hard. He just reminded himself that Luna was waiting for him in Crown City. So he breathed and carried on. "In Altissa, the First Secretary made us aware that the Oracle was planning on beginning the covenant with Leviathan, the goddess of the sea. Which was a treacherous feat in and of itself. My good friends and guards evacuated the city, but not without sacrifice." The King looked over to Ignis, who bowed his head. "I got Leviathan's blessing after a long, hard battle. But along the way, I lost my Luna. We barely shared a word before she gave me my father's ring, and then died beside me."

He turned the page, taking a second to compose himself. "My father's ring, the ring of Lucii, along with the Crystal, were the keys to ending the scourge of the daemons. But since the Empire had stolen the Crystal, our next move was to get it back. We boarded a train and made our way to Gralea. On the way, I convened with Shiva, the Goddess of Ice."

The pictures went blank on the screen, since Prompto was absent from the party at the time.

"The Empire was a ghost town, crawling with only daemons and dilapidated Magitek Soldiers. Not a soul in sight. Only once I reached the upper levels of Zegnautus Keep did I learn the truth of the Scourge." He hesitated with this truth, but knew it needed to be said. "The daemons that have plagued us all along were our friends and neighbors. Fellow men succumbed to the scourge and transformed into grotesque creatures. I don't know if I would have believed it, but I saw the Emperor. He had turned into a winged beast that hunted me down in the darkness. I spent several days alone in the Keep, separated from my friends and my only source for sanity."

Noctis glanced at the crowd, seeing equal looks of shock and awe. It seemed everyone was hanging on to each word he spoke.

"When we finally did reunite, we headed together to find the crystal. A roadblock occurred, and Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto beckoned me on. This was the last time I saw them. When I finally found the Crystal, I begged it for help to rid the world of the scourge. But instead, the Crystal pulled me into it. As I fought against the pull, the High Chancellor Ardyn appeared again. Then more truths came to light.

"He had once been a Prince of Lucis, and did what he could to rid the world of the Scourge, by absorbing it into himself. Within himself, he carried a myriad of daemons and immortal life. With that, I was absorbed into the crystal to gather strength."

He looked over the crowd, "I tell you this, because I want you to know…I promised Ardyn, on his death, that he wouldn't be erased from history again. In a way, I pity him. A crown prince doing what he could to help his people, only to be rejected by destiny. His want of revenge was warranted, no matter how much I hate it. I understand it."

He glanced back at his notes, while a picture of the Crystal still shown on the screen behind him. "I spoke with Bahamut in the Crystal. It was then that I was told of my destiny. I was to fight Ardyn and bring the dawn, but I had to fight him in this world, and the next. So for ten years, I slept, gathering energy, and not knowing what horrible fate became of my home.

"Only two weeks ago, I awoke on Angelgard, the Island to the South of Galdin Quay, and made my way back to Hammerhead in the darkness. There, I reunited with my friends I was separated from in Niflheim ten years prior. Then, together, we returned to Crown City, and fought Ifrit, the Astral of Fire, who had been swallowed by the scourge. Then I faced Ardyn on my own. We fought until he fell, and then I called upon the Kings of Lucis past, and was carried on to the afterlife. There, I dealt the final blow to Ardyn and the Scourge."

Noctis stepped out from the podium and pulled his shirt open to show his scarred torso. "This was the final blow, that which should have killed me. But by the divine grace of Bahamut, I have been given my life back. The Astrals wish for the line of Lucis to continue." He braced his arm on the podium to hold him up. "And though I am weak in body, I am strong in spirit, and I will do what it takes to rebuild this nation." He stood up a little straighter and raised his voice. "The age of the Daemon is over. Now it is time to usher in the age of Prosperity!"

The cheer this time was louder, if at all possible. The city rocked with cries of joy and relief.

Gladio and Ignis rushed up to the podium to relieve the King as he appeared to have his energy spent. Gladio coaxed him into a chair as Ignis took over. "The first caravan of refugees have gone to Crown City to start renovations. From what we saw several days ago, the city can still be saved and many homes may not have even been touched. We recommend if you want to return to travel in groups. We still haven't ascertained the safety of the roads."

Noctis tried his best to listen to all that was being said, but his body simply wouldn't allow it, and he fell asleep in his chair.

—

Luna had gathered her new friends in Noctis' flat as they attempted to get a satellite signal. More then anything, she wanted to watch Noctis give his speech. When the picture finally came in, she was astounded at how much older her dear friend appeared. He looked so drained, and she wanted nothing more than for him to curl up around her and fall asleep in her arms.

As he explained his journey, tears welled up her eyes. It hurt to listen to his trials and sufferings.

" _I got Leviathan's blessing after a long, hard battle. But along the way, I lost my Luna. We barely shared a word before she gave me my father's ring, and then died beside me_."

Truly, they never got to speak face to face. But the moment together in the haven was good enough for her. And now soon, she'd see him again. Only a few days more.

The rest of the journey she knew by heart. After she died, she watched over him, helping him cope with the bitter loneliness of loss. Being a light for him in the darkness of Niflheim. She was with him through it all, though it hadn't really felt like it.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Talcott asked.

"Oh, yes." She sniffed, wiping under her eye. "Just overwhelmed."

The camera followed Noctis as he fell into a chair on the stage. Her heart went out to him as she watched him close his eyes and slump. The scar on his chest would forever be burned into her skull, as the image was horrific and only proved how destructive the scourge had been. The mark was similar to the one she bore on her own side.

But that's all they were, scars. The war was over. Now all that remained was peace. Luna could imagine a future with her king. And so she found the notebook that she had yet to respond to and withdrew into Noctis' room.

—

The day after the speech, Noctis roused at noon, much to the chagrin of his company. He meandered down the stairs of the Leville on his own, and found a bench in the streets to sit and enjoy the life around him. He would be meeting with Camelia Claustra later in the evening, as she was on her way from Galdin Quay. But for now, he would relax.

As it always was in Lestallum, all manner of folk greeted him as they passed by. Children stopped and looked at him in awe, a brave little girl even hugged him. Many warm handshakes were delivered, and he happily answered any questions anyone asked.

Until finally, dusk was upon him and Ignis ushered him back to the meeting room in the Leville, where Camelia was waiting.

The woman looked as ancient and immovable as ever, but still smiled when shaking his hand. "King Noctis, it's good to see you alive and well."

"It's nice to see you too, Secretary."

"I watched your speech yesterday. It was quite…insightful. I had no idea what you had gone through since we last spoke in Altissa."

"It was very rough."

"I think I would liked to sleep for these last ten years as well." She joked.

"Well, the sleep wasn't as great as it sounds. There were…a lot of nightmares."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, now you're here and the scourge isn't. Accordo and Lucis are the only ruling factions left."

"Madam Secretary," he interrupted, politely. "I did leave out a tidbit from the address."

"Oh?"

"Lady Lunafreya, she was returned to me as a gift from the Astrals, she awaits me in Crown City."

Camelia smiled, pleased with this news. "So Tenebrae also lives."

"As I traveled to Gralea, we stopped in Tenebrae. The daemons had destroyed the city and not much remains. We will be taking the survivors to Crown City and absolving them to citizens of Insomnia."

"Wonderful." Stated the secretary. "And what would you have of Accordo?"

He leaned forward in his seat a bit and glanced over to Ignis. "Well, now I suppose that's up to you. Accordo was previously part of the Empire, as was Tenebrae. If you would like to join Insomnia instead, we will happily take you, or if you'd prefer to take your independence back, now would be the time. I'm not in the position to understand the state of Accordo these days. But I'm certain you're better off then we are."

"We are willing to help Insomnia get back on it's feet." She assured. "As we helped you before with Leviathan, so we will help with rebuilding."

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question."

She smiled. "I think it is a conversation for another time. For now, we will work on rebuilding."

"That sounds fair." He smiled.

"Now, as a token of gratitude for ridding the planet of the scourge, I have brought you a gift."

He held up his hands in protest, "Oh Madam Secretary, I do not need any sort of gift. I did it because I had to."

"What I am giving to you, I give to you because you are the only person I trust with it." She beckoned a servant in, who held up a dress bag.

Noctis stood slowly, awe on his face. "Is that…?"

"Lady Lunafreya's wedding dress. It was safe from Leviathan, and now, now that she's returned, I think it's only appropriate that it returns to Insomnia."

"Thank you, Madam."

"Camelia is fine, your majesty."

"Then Noctis is fine too. Thank you, Camelia."

"You're most welcome, Noctis."

—

Noctis returned to his room for a nap. And he dozed lightly. He heard people come and go. Ignis spoke to him, but he didn't really hear it. Then something jumped on his bed and startled him, before something warm and fuzzy nuzzled against his face.

"Hey Umbra…" He muttered, reaching up to scratch the pup's chin. Slowly, he sat up, and took the book from it's pouch.

The newest entry was short, sweet, and to the point.

" _Dear Noctis,_

 _I saw you on TV. I like the beard. It suits you. I don't think you're a crusty old man._

 _My love, back then, did you want to marry me? Or were you just doing your duty as Prince? I guess we have the rest of our lives to figure it out._

 _Forever and Ever Yours,_

 _Luna._ "

Instantly, he was awake and standing on his feet. He grabbed his cane and wallet. "I'll be back in a bit Umbra, I need to get something for Luna." The dog loyally trotted beside him anyway as they went down to the street. A few blocks away, a jeweler had set up shop. Despite the darkness, business was good. Especially with jewelry that actually had the ability to repel daemons. But that's not why Noctis had sought the man out.

"Why, if it ain't the boy Prince? Looking kinda rough, Your Majesty."

"Nice to see you too, Dino." Said the King, flatly.

"You come here looking for some work? Cause I got an ore I got to find."

"Maybe some other time, I actually need you to do something for me. I'll pay."

"Now you're speaking my language. What'll it be?"

Noctis leaned on the counter, and spoke quietly. "Now, I need to you to keep this a secret. I know your journalist tendencies will kick in and you'll run to the papers, but as your friend, please don't mention it."

"Okay okay, hush hush I get it. Now what is this mysterious project?"

"I need an engagement ring."

Dino smirked and leaned closer, his face a alive with curiosity. "And who, may I ask, is the luck lady?"

"The Oracle, Lady Lunafreya."

Dino's previous good mood disappeared. "Um, Your Majesty…you know that the Lady…is no longer with us right? She died ten years ago…"

"Yes, I know Dino." He smiled softly. "This is why I asked you to keep this a secret. She's been resurrected by the Astrals."

"No kidding!? Well, congratulations Your Majesty! This is great news! And, I'm honored that you'd ask me to do this for you." He took out a sketchbook and began drawing a design. "What are you thinking? Colors? Jewels?"

Noctis blanched, "well, I don't know anything about jewels, but blue and white are the color of Tenebrae, and black and gold are the colors of Lucis…if you could somehow mix them together? And don't make anything too flashy, I know she wouldn't like that."

"Right, not too big and gaudy."

"Right, exactly." Noctis nodded.

"Well, how about this?" Dino finished his rough sketch and turned it over. "We'll do a gold band. Then a pear shaped diamond in the middle. Next to the diamond on each side we'll put a sapphire, and then, outside of that, we'll do two little onyx jewels."

"Perfect. I love it. Simple and clean. I knew you'd be able to think of something fast."

"Fast is my middle name, your kingliness."

"When can you have done?"

"For you, I'll have it done in three days."

Noctis' eyes widened. "That quick?"

"Hey, it was because you travelled through Costlemark that I was even able to open up shop. I'm one of the best jewelers in the world…well, I'm the only one in Lestallum." He added as an afterthought. "Besides, I want to thank you for—"

"Let me guess…for ending the scourge?"

"Ah, people already showering you in gratitude?"

Noctis bit his lip. "Yeah. I…just don't feel like I deserve it. You know? I left my country when they needed me most. And I only did what the Astrals told me to do. It's not like I made the decision to do this, you know?"

Dino crossed his arms. "I watched your address, Noctis." He spoke plainly. "You sacrificed a lot for us. You very well could have kept hunting. We all gave you work to stay occupied…but you went to Niflheim. I think it's okay to accept praise and thanks."

Noctis sighed softly, "I guess I'm just not used to it. How much do I owe you? And please don't say it's free!"

"Oh, I won't. I can't afford to." Dino laughed. "500 gil sound fair?"

"I'll give you a 1,000, since it's a rush order." He took his card out.

The jeweler shrugged, offering the machine. "Well, I'm not going to stop you."

"There you are!" Prompto called, hysterical. "Ignis freaked out when he got back to the hotel and didn't see you."

"He should be used to it, considering he's blind." Replied Noctis, finishing his transaction. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Well, anyway. What are you doing?"

"Getting Luna a ring."

Prompto almost lost his mind. He jumped and shouted and cried. "Yes! I knew the wedding would happen! This is the best day ever!"

"Keep your voice down!" Noctis hissed.

"I'm going to go tell Ignis and Gladio! See you later!" He hurried down the street.

"Prompto! Wait!" Noctis cried out in vain.

—

Since returning to the land of the living, Luna found herself saddened with nightmares. Back when she was Oracle, there were days after healing an outbreak of the scourge, she'd have nightmares. She just assumed it was from being so close to the darkness for so long.

But now, _these_ nightmares were vivid and all encompassing. Often, they were through Noctis' eyes. The horrors he saw in the ruins of Gralea. The decrepit soldiers, the daemons growing like weeds from the darkness.

Even the poisoned, dead face of her brother, begging for death.

On nights like these, she'd awaken and curl closer around his pillow.

—

Insomnia was such an ironic name for his Kingdom. It felt like Noctis could never sleep at night. The nightmares of daemons kept him tossing and turning at each hour. The stasis in the crystal had been one long nightmare in and of itself. But it felt like the trip to the afterlife had only enhanced these illusions. Sometimes, it was hard to tell the difference between wake and sleep. It was only when Prompto would nudge or whack him for shaking their shared hotel bed that he'd finally come out of it.

—

Another week passed before Umbra returned to Crown City. Between healing and the announcement that the King was still alive, Luna just assumed that Noctis was busy. But Umbra trotted up, looking well rested and loved, and carrying Noctis' response.

Luna spent a moment scratching behind Umbra's ears.

Noctis told her he loved her. This wasn't really news to her either, since they had always written sweet nothings in their journal. But then she had to go and ask about the wedding.

Back when the treaty was drawn up and the engagement was arranged, the notebook had stayed vague. Neither of them wanted to talk about the idea of marriage. They were both content to just talk about seeing each other again for the first time in years. But as royalty, and how fond Regis had been of her, Luna was certain that marriage was inevitable. Maybe he did too, so it hadn't bothered him.

Talcott was her companion at the moment. The young man was taking a break from clearing rubble on the street. "What a cute doggo! What's his name?"

"This is Umbra, he's been my faithful companion for many years. He's how Noctis and I stayed in contact even when I was being held prisoner by Niflheim."

"Are you guys still talking like that?"

"Yes. In fact, Umbra as just brought me his reply."

"Reply to what?"

Luna sat on the couch, while Umbra laid at her feet. "how old were you were you met Noctis?"

"Um, about 7."

"Then you might remember. We were engaged to be married then. But I hadn't seen him since I was 12."

"You were marrying a guy you hadn't seen since you were a kid?"

"Yes, strange isn't it?"

"Well, if Prince—er, King Noctis wasn't the coolest person ever, maybe."

She laughed. "Well, we tragically were unable to get married…or even have a decent conversation…"

"Right," said the boy.

"So I asked him, if he really wanted to marry me back then, or if it was just duty."

Talcott scoffed, "you know, King Noctis has a big heart and loves a lot of people. But, he loves no one more than the Oracle." He grinned.

With a smile and assurance, Luna finally took the notebook out of the pouch, only to find a little black box attached to it.

" _Dearest Luna,_

 _What kind of question is that? Not even death could tear us apart. Being a Prince had a lot of unsavory prices to pay, but marrying you was the greatest thing that ever could have happened to me._

 _Even ten years late._

 _I would have proposed in person, but I wanted you to know exactly what I felt as soon as possible. I mean, you can still say no. I just assumed…_

 _The ring was designed by a friend of mine, he gives his regards._

 _The doctors said I'm good to go, and I've been out of the hospital for a few days now. I still have to use a cane, and I can't run. But we're just organizing a caravan, and then we'll be off._

 _Just a few more days._

 _Forever and Ever Yours,_

 _Noct._ "

"Aww!" Talcott read over her shoulder. "I told you he has a big heart!"

Luna just smiled wildly as she opened the box. A petite, classy ring sat inside. Nothing else would have been right. She slipped the ring on, and it was a perfect fit. Tears started to make their way down her cheeks. "It's perfect," she whispered.

She heard Talcott sniff as she glanced at him. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I love happy endings!"

—

"Alrighty boys, here she is. My pride and joy!"

Cindy, the world's most talented auto mechanic, had just delivered her present to Noctis and his friends. The Regalia, or what was left of it, had been recovered from the ruins of Niflheim and restored to it's shiny glory.

"It took me about five years, but with my good buddy Talcott, we got 'er up and running."

"Cindy, this is…this is amazing." Noctis managed to say. Having the Regalia back felt a little like having a piece of his father returned to him.

"Once Paw-Paw found out that his baby had been abandoned over in the Capital, he was madder then a three legged dog trying to bury a turd on a icy pond! It took a lot of strings and faith, but here she is, ready to go back to Crown City."

"Thank you Cindy…" Noctis said again, going in for a hug.

"Oh it's no problem, Prince! Er, King!" She laughed, patting his back.

Prompto nudged his friend. "Hey, so when we get back to Crown City, how's about letting me borrow the car to take Cindy out? Hmmm?"

Noctis put a loving and caring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Because I care about Cindy, no. Unless you let her drive."

Prompto let out a huff that flapped his lips like a horse.

"Alright," called out Ignis. "Let's move out."

A group of eight cars, a bus, and two trucks loaded with supplies followed the Regalia out of Lestallum and back to Crown City.

As the trip progressed, the caravan stopped at previously abandoned Outposts so people to return to their homes and lively hood. After all, the two day drive between the Crown City and Lestallum was now open, and these Outposts would be needed again.

Slowly, Eos was growing.

—

Sometime in the afternoon, Iris and Luna were in the kitchens of the Citadel, cleaning out the old rotten food left behind. Most of it was so old that it didn't even smell anymore. Luna finished wiping down the inside of the refrigerator and went to wash her hands. "Well, I have definitely lost my appetite." She laughed.

"You and me both!"

Suddenly, Iris' phone rang. "Hello?…oh great! We'll be up in a bit!" She hung up. "Talcott said one of the lookouts just spotted the Regalia leading a caravan into the city!"

"The Regalia?"

"You know, the royal car?" Iris prodded, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I'm going to go up and look!" She hurried from the room.

"Wait! Don't you want to get changed first?!" Iris called after, in vain.

The elevator rose, Luna anxiously tapping her foot as moved. Finally, finally! After all these years, all these sleepless nights, even after death…finally, Noctis would be in her arms.

She raced from the atrium, to the entry hall, and to the courtyard. Finally, she made it to the gate of the Citadel, and waited.

There she could see it, the sleek black car coming into the city. Her legs trembled in excitement as she swayed.

The Regalia continued on while the other cars in the caravan stopped. When it was close enough that she could make out the two figures in the front seats, butterflies stirred in her stomach.

Gladio parked the car, and stepped out, giving her a knowing smirk.

She bit her lip and waved slightly, but couldn't find the nerve to move.

The swordsman opened up the back door and held an arm out. From behind the door, she saw a foot, then another, and a cane. Then the door closed, and Gladio stepped away.

Nothing stood between them now.

Luna stood only a few paces away, but Noctis could barely believe it. She wore his old black clothes and her hair was in a messy ponytail. But his ring sat on her finger, and she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Luna…" he whispered.

"Noctis!" She cried, as she ran to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his went to her waist. Both overwhelmed with emotion, they sank to their knees on the ground, sobbing and hanging on for dear life.

"I never thought I'd see you again…" he whispered, his voice thick with sorrow.

"Don't you remember what I told you? Look to the light, and know I am there."

She heard him hum. "Yeah…I still wanted to hold you though."

She laughed in return, the sound soothing and warm. "All I ever wanted was to laugh with you again."

He pulled back and looked at her face. The face that hadn't aged since he saw her last. "I think we'll do more than that." He returned. "Gods, you are so beautiful."

"As are you." She cupped his cheek, the bristles of his beard tickling her palm.

He leaned into her touch. "Now that I see you here, I have no idea what to say. I'm starstruck." He chuckled helplessly.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She held up her hand for him to see. " _Yes_."

He smiled so hard his face hurt. "Then it's a good thing I have your wedding dress in the trunk."

"You're the only one I'd wear it for."

"Oh Luna!" He grabbed her again, his hands wandering over her back and her hair. " _Luna_." He left rushed kisses over her face and jaw, and just allowed himself to be overwhelmed by her. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied just as desperately. "More than I can bare."

Noctis coaxed her chin up, to meet her eyes, and delicately laid his lips upon hers. It was innocent at first. Their first kiss. But then Luna raised her hands to bury her fingers in his ebony locks, and chills traveled up his spine. He deepened the kiss, getting lost in her embrace.

Finally, he pulled away. "I can't take it anymore!" He nearly shouted.

"What?" She responded, frozen.

"Ignis! Start the wedding preparations! I can't bare to be apart from this woman any longer!"

"With pleasure, your highness. And perhaps you might find somewhere else to continue this reunion? Somewhere more private?"

Noctis looked around to the small crowd that had assembled and watched with blushing faces. "Oh." He stood, and held out a hand to help her stand. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's official. Crown City will have a queen soon."

This month was just full of great news.

—

Long after the celebration was had, and work had been divided up among those who were gathered, Noctis and Luna walked, slowly, had in hand back to his flat. He pointed out places of interest on their way, and she pointed out where she had done work earlier.

Finally, when they reached his flat, both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. They had a long day in their own right. Noctis was sure he'd be tired in the coming days as well.

"You make a fine King," Luna stated, appraisingly.

"And you a Queen." He returned.

She hummed, and leaned against his shoulder. "It broke my heart listening to your journey. It had to be so hard."

He smiled. "Well, it wasn't all bad." He went on to talk about the fun things they had done, like riding the chocobos, and the campfires and fishing. She listened and relaxed. At some point, she sat in his lap and laid her head against his collar bone. He kept talking like he hadn't noticed, and just pulled her closer.

Then she told him about her journey to the covenants and all the shenanigans that she and Gentiana got themselves into.

Had anyone walked passed their room, they would have wondered what in the world had made the Oracle and the King laugh so hard.

"Your voice is so deep now." She said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"Yes…it's actually quite alluring."

"Alluring, hmm?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered. He chuckled. "Luna, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, anything."

"Well, when I was thirteen, and you were seventeen…gosh, I shouldn't have started this story, it's so embarrassing."

"You can't stop now." She urged. "Come on."

He sighed. "I saw you on TV, giving an address as Oracle. I think it wasn't long after your powers developed, you were taking about going out and healing people."

"Right, I remember."

"Anyway, you were wearing this white, sheer dress that showed just a little too much skin…and my pre-teen brain thought 'I wonder what she'd look like without the dress' and that was the first boner I got."

Luna flushed bright red, but laughed loudly without abandon, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"Well, safe to say you aren't offended." He snickered.

"Of course not!" She laughed harder. Then, when she caught her breath, she cupped his cheek again. Adoration pouring from her blue blue eyes. "My Noctis, I've had similar thoughts about you, when I saw you on TV as well."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, before he swooped in to kiss her. "And now we're here."

"Together."

"Forever." His fingers wove to tangle in her hair, before he laid her down on the couch. They kissed and snuggled and whispered loving words until exhaustion overtook them.

The morning only brought more joy. Because the war was over, and there was nothing but good times ahead.


End file.
